A Dhampire in Hyrule
by E. Wojo
Summary: A Castlevania/Legend of Zelda crossover. R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters from Legend of Zelda. Nintendo owns them. I also don't own any of the characters from Castlevania except for Richard and Rachel Belmont(Because I created them) Konami owns the rest.  
  
Prologue  
  
Transylvania, Romania   
December 12, 2000  
  
"Will you turn that fucking music off Rachel?"   
  
Rachel Belmont ignored her "uncle" as she continued to study. When it came to her music she was in her own little world.   
  
Adrian "Alucard" Tepes made a face as he was continued to be annoyed by the strange music from her cd player. He went to the den where she was studying and shut off the cd player. The teenage girl turned around and her long braid landed on her left shoulder.   
  
"Why did you do that Uncle Adrian?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because I asked you to and you didn't. That's why. Happy." Alucard said with a smile  
"I don't want hear anymore of your boy bands alright. Your brother agrees with me on this. Don't you Richard?  
  
Richard Belmont was hiding his face in a pillow to try to drown out the noise. When he heard his name however he walked up to the den. "Somebody called me?"   
  
"Yes I did. Don't you agree that we shouldn't have to hear her music anymore."  
  
Richard looked at his twin sister and nodded. Rachel looked shocked at the both of them and told them that she would get headphones.  
  
Alucard smiled and started to walk out of the den when suddenly he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"What wrong uncle? You look like you've a ghost." Richard asked "More like felt one actually. My two young vampire hunters, your destiny is at hand. My father has once again returned from his slumber prematurely. We must make ready for tomorrow we drive towards Castlevania." Alucard told in a firm tone of voice.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Hyrule  
  
A great sadness filled the kingdom as the annoucement of the deaths of the king and queen hit everyone with shock. Their daughter Zelda was hit the most by news of their passing. She couldn't believe that they could have just died in their sleep. A hand clasped on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Link. He too was hit hard with the news. The king and queen had treated him like a son and now they were gone.  
  
If only he'd turned around to see a man hidden in the shadows. This man had an evil gleem in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face. He'd then vanished without a trace. He reappeared at the foot of Death Mountain. He then searched and searched until he had found a secret cavern.   
  
Unknown to him a goron was relaxing nearby and saw the stranger enter the cavern. He then followed the man to the inside of the volcano. The goron was shocked at the sight of what he then saw. Thousands of moblins gathered a huge moblin. It was the King of Evil himself Ganondorf. Then thousands of strange beings gathered around the moblins. They looked kinda the people from villages yet they were taller, paler, and they seemed to have large fangs.  
  
Then suddenly a huge man in a huge black cape appeared and all the strange creatures stood at attention in his presence. The goron then sneaked a little closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Well Ganondorf, our plan is under way." the caped man said. Ganondorf smiled and said "Yes it is Lord of the Vampires. Your servant took care of the king and queen quite nicely."  
  
The strange man the goron followed turned turned to the caped man and said "I serve only you, Lord Dracula."  
  
"Shaft you have served me well again and now it's time to take care of that so called 'Hero of Time' Link."  
  
"Yes my master, I shall start on phase two right away." Shaft then left the room.  
  
The goron hearing that conversation sneaked out of the cavern and raced towards Goron City in hopes that he and Darunia can warn Link of this plot.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Legend of Zelda. Nintendo owns them. I also don't own any of the characters from Castlevania except for Richard and Rachel Belmont(Because I created them) Konami owns the rest.  
  
Part One: An Unholy Alliance  
  
The goron raced down Death Mountain and headed straight towards Goron City and he didn't stop till he reached Darunia at the Fire Temple. He told Darunia everything. Ganondorf, the caped man called Dracula, and their plot against Hyrule. Darunia then told some priests to take care of the tired goron and took off towards Hyrule Castle.  
  
On the way there he met a cloaked man who said he was a seer.   
  
"I'm looking for a warrior named Link. Do you know where I could find him?. the seer asked.   
  
"I'm on my to see him now. Why don't you join me?"   
  
The seer agreed the both of them went to the castle. When they got there they demanded to see Link. Both Link and Zelda showed up and greeted them. Darunia repeated the conversation he had heard less than an hour ago. Zelda was shocked at the news that someone had caused her parents sudden death. Link was more shocked at the fact that Ganondorf was alive and he had aligned himself with another evil being.  
  
The seer then interupted everyone and started to explain his reason for seeing Link.  
  
"I read a scroll that held an evil prophecy. It foretold of an evil greater than of that of Ganondorf. This evil is called Dracula."   
  
"That's the name of the man Ganondorf was talking to." Darunia interupted.  
  
"As I was saying, This evil being will spread across the land and not even the Hero of Time will survive his coming."  
  
Everyone looked at Link in horror as he smirked at the thought of some evil being defeating him.  
  
"Don't look so cheerful Link. I mean it when I say that you cannot stop him. If you fight him you will die. No questions asked. Dracula cannot be defeated by you. Not even the Master Sword will destroy him. The only weapon that can defeat him doesn't exist in Hyrule. The only people who can stop him live in another world. I wish I could help you But I'm only a seer.  
  
"Link I suggest that if This Dracula asks us to surrender I'd say we should do it. If it means saving your life." Zelda told her childhood friend. Link shook his and told her not to worry and that he could take care of himself. That's what his mouth said. In his mind however Link began to worry. He thought to himself the Master Sword can't defeat Dracula. He took Impa aside and asked her to send his fairy ocarina to find these warriors who could defeat Dracula and bring them to Hyrule. Impa did as she was told and sent the ocarina off on it's journey  
  
Zelda heard what he had said and hoped these warriors would arrive soon for Link's sake.  
  
Borgo Pass, Transylvania  
December 13, 2000  
  
"I remember when this was a dirt road. It was very difficult for riders and carriages. Even now that it is paved and the fact that we're driving a all terrain vehicle it is still very difficult." Alucard told his "niece and nephew" as he took to the sharp turns. Rachel was sitting next to him reading journals written by her ancestors about the layout of Castlevania and the descriptions of the creatures inside.  
  
Richard on the other hand was in the back seat sleeping on a crate marked DANGER EXPLOSIVES. In the space behind the back seat there were stakes, a couple of crosses, guns, ammo, grenades, rations, flashlights, batteries, and in a box marked by a cross was bottles and bottles of holy water.  
  
When they reached their destination Alucard and Rachel walked out of the truck while Richard was still asleep. Alucard handed Rachel a strange looking stick with three buttons on it.   
  
"That is the Alcarde Spear Rachel. It was used to defeat my father in 1917 by a man named Eric Lecarde who was a friend of your great grandfather John Morris. Rachel pressed a button and the spear extended itself. She pressed another button and the spearhead was replaced with a trident. She then pressed the third button and a ax head replaced the trident. "Damn, thanks Uncle Adrian." Rachel said as she gave him a hug.  
  
Alucard returned the hug and called for Richard. When he didn't come Alucard went to the truck and slapped Richard awake. "Alright alright I'm up." "Good now grab the whip and lets get going. Richard grabbed his whip while Alucard grabbed a shield with his left hand, a pair of swords with his right hand, and strapped a third on his back. As they walked towards the field where Castlevania would Alucard told the twins to expect the unexpected.  
  
When they got there they saw that nothing was there. Alucard in a fury dropped his shield and started tapping the sword on his back. "Hey wake up now, Sword Familiar your master is calling you." The sword started to rise from the scabbard and floated in the air.  
"Yes my master what seems to be the trouble?" The sword asked. "The castle isn't there."  
"Isn't that a good thing master?" "No I feel that my father is awake and yet the castle is not here." Alucard then looked around some more. "There aren't any ruins around here either. There has always been ruins here. No one's crazy enough to come here and take them away."  
  
"Uncle Adrian you've never been here when your father wakes up. So maybe Castlevania is just starting to reappear." Rachel said  
  
"Maybe you're right but explain the missing ruins. When I took you here last month you saw ruins right?"  
  
"Yes we did and maybe when the castle reappears the ruins disappear." Alucard did not looked convinced.  
  
Richard then said "Hey if Dracula is up and about, then may something strike me on the head. Oww!" Richard rubbed his head. Rachel laughed at him and Alucard looked at what had hit Richard. It was a small flute like instrument with a note written in a strange language tied to it. "Oh my goodness!" Alucard cried out "It's an ocarina." The Belmont twins looked at him in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile on Death Mountain, the seer who had talked to Link appeared before Dracula. "It is done my master." the seer said. "You are quite the little hellraiser aren't you Shaft?" The seer then transformed back into Dracula's chief necromancer. "Yes I am master." Then they both laughed loud enough to wake the undead.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Zelda (Nintendo owns them). Konami owns all Castlevania characters used in the story except for Richard and Rachel Belmont  
(I created them).  
  
Part 2 The Prodigal Son  
  
"What the hell is an ocarina?" Richard asked still rubbing his head from when it fell.  
  
"An ocarina Richard, is a musical instrument from a land I thought was just an old legend. But seeing this now I'm starting believe them."  
  
Rachel looked at her "uncle" in confusion. "Tell us about this place Adrian."  
  
Alucard started to tell them the legend.  
  
"This land is called Hyrule. It has interesting creatures living in it. Creature that can roll down hills like rocks. Creatures that live underwater. There is even a race of theives that are basically all female." Alucard saw the look on Richard's face and smiled. "I mean they rarely have male children in that race. And basically there is a race called Hylians who are like either ancestors or descendants of elves, I don't know which one though. Anyway, Hyrule is held together by this weird magical artifact called the Triforce of Power. It was said to be created by the three goddesses who created Hyrule. I of course don't believe in that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told you why a long time ago."  
  
"I forgot what you said."  
  
"You would listening to N'Sync and Backstreet Boys all day." (Author's note: I don't own both them either and I don't care who does.)  
  
"Fuck off Richard."  
  
"Make me fuck off bitch."  
  
Richard and Rachel then started fighting and continued to until Alucard had enough and knocked them both out.  
  
Meanwhile in the throne room in Hyrule Castle, Zelda and Link were having a conversation with Rauru the Sage of the Temple of Light.  
  
"It is said that an evil being named Dracula will invade Hyrule and try to conquer it. It is also said that those of his bloodline can stop him. I have read accounts of others not of his bloodline stopping him but basically those who carry his blood can stop him."  
  
"What do you mean by stop him. Can't he be killed or something?" Link asked.  
  
"No Link for some reason he can't be killed. He can be however put into a deep sleep of 100 years."  
  
Link looked disappointed that he would only get to send Ganondorf to the evil realm.  
  
"Wait a minute Rauru, are you saying that basically only Dracula's offspring can stop him."  
  
"That's correct and incorrect Princess Zelda. The accounts are that he had only one son but, that son had children and they helped defeat him. For one reason or another the son desprised his father."  
  
"Why?" Zelda asked  
  
Rauru shrugged and said that he didn't know.  
  
"Because his mother made him choose his weak human side rather than to follow his strong vampiric blood." a deep voice told them. "I can't believe he is my son."  
  
Link scanned the room to see where the voice came from. Then he saw a dark cloud of mist hover above the king's throne. The cloud then solidfied into a tall pale man wearing aristocratic clothes and a long black cape.  
  
"You must be Link and you my dear." looking at Zelda "must be Princess Zelda. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vlad Tepes, but you may call me Count Dracula."  
  
Link and Zelda looked at the Vampire King in horror as he smiled showing off his razor sharp fangs.  
  
"What do you want Dracula?" Zelda asked in a frightned voice.  
  
Dracula chucked at her fear. "What I want first is I want the Triforce."  
Second I want the Ocarina of Time. And finally you princess."  
  
"Don't even think about that you creep."  
  
Dracula sneered at the remark "Creep? Boy I've been called a lot worse things than creep."  
  
Link drew the Master Sword from it's scabbard. "Prepare for combat demon."  
  
"That a much better insult. Unfortunately I've seen puppies more threatening than you. Don't try my patience boy, that needle won't even make a scratch on me." Dracula then charged at Link and the two began to fight.  
  
  
  
"Oww what did you do that for Uncle Adrian?" Rachel while rubbing her jaw.  
  
"I did that to get you two to stop fighting. As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, I don't believe in gods and goddesses because I don't believe that God would let beings like my father and myself exist."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Uncle, what's that piece of paper attached to it?"  
  
"It appears to be a song Richard. Let's see if I can play it."  
  
Alucard began to play the song and after a few tries finally figured out the notes and played the tune correctly. A huge storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the three vampire hunters ran back into the truck. Them a small tornado lifted them off the ground and made the truck disappear.  
  
An instant later the truck land in a courtyard. Richard looked out the the window and said "I don't think we in Transylvania anyone folks." Alucard then suddenly ran out of the truck, threw a fireball at a door, and ran right through it.  
  
"What's he in a rush for?" Rachel asked  
  
"I don't know sis, but I'm going after him." Richard then ran after Alucard. Rachel ran right behind him saying "Hey wait for me!"  
  
Dracula at that moment had been merely been toying with Link, but at that moment he sensed that his son was nearby and decided to finish Link off.  
  
Link wondered why the Count had stopped fighting, but decided to charge the vampire. Dracula then with his fingernails lengthen swung at the approaching hero and sliced his chest open. Link fell to the ground bleeding to the death watched as Dracula advanced towards Zelda. Suddenly a huge sword slashed Dracula's left arm. The count howled in pain, grabbed the sword, and threw it across the room.  
  
The sword banged against the wall. It then flew towards another caped man standing in the doorway and hovered above his head.  
"So you have arrived my son. A bit late though to save this boy HA HA HA." Dracula said as he slammed his foot on Link's bleeding causing more blood to come out. "Ah I see you brought a couple of Belmonts as well and twins for that matter. It will be very interesting killing one of them and then watching the pain felt by the other one."  
  
Alucard just noticing Richard and Rachel standing by his side. "Sorry father I won't let you have that pleasure." Alucard started feeling something else besides his father. He scanned the room till his eyes rested on Zelda.  
  
"Ah I see you've noticed her too. She has great magical potential my son. She would make a wonderful and powerful vampire. And I just knocked off her boyfriend."  
  
The Dhampire looked at the body on the ground and knew he couldn't be saved. He then charged the Count with his sword raised high screaming a war cry.  
  
Dracula teleported out of there and reappeared on the throne. "Nice try, but you can do better than that."  
  
Just then Shaft appeared with a sack in his hand. "I have them Master!"  
  
"Good work Shaft. Look who has joined us. My son Alucard and a pair of Belmont twins."  
  
"So you've shown up, just as I predicted." Shaft smiled  
  
Then both Dracula and Shaft disappeared.  
  
Alucard looked at Rachel who was tending Link's wounds. He gave her a look as if asking if he was going to live. She shook her head.  
  
Zelda cried as she watched Link dying. He was saying something that the others except Alucard could hear. To Alucard it sounded like "I love you Zelda." She cried as Link's lifeless hand fell to the ground  
  
(Author's notes: Sorry to the Link fans but don't worry. Just because Link's dead doesn't mean he's written out of the story. You'll see what I mean later in the story.)  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Zelda or Castlevania except Richard and Rachel Belmont(I created them)  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for delay of this final part. School has given me less time to finish it.  
  
  
Part 3 Battle to the death on Death Mountain  
  
  
Zelda was heartbroken to see Link dead in her arms. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the one Dracula called his son.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I knew that this was going on I would been here to fight him not this boy."  
  
Alucard looked as though he wanted to cry yet he couldn't or wouldn't in front of her.  
  
Rachel cried though on Richard's shoulder as he held his twin in his arms.  
  
"PRINCESS ZELDA" cried a guard as he ran through the door Shaft came out of.  
"Princess Zelda, a man appeared and stole the Triforce and the Ocarina of Time."  
  
"That's what Shaft meant when he said he had them." Rachel called out  
  
"If only we knew where they were hiding now?" Richard said.  
  
"I do know where." Zelda said. The three vampire hunters looked at her with anticipation.  
  
"WHERE?" all three asked in very loud voices.  
  
"On Death Mountain. They teamed up with the Lord of Evil of this world Ganondorf."  
  
"Death Mountain? Sounds appropiate for the Lord of the Undead huh Uncle Adrian?"  
  
"Right Rachel, Let us go there and kick some seriously evil ass." Alucard said with a evil gleam in his eye.  
  
They got in their truck and after some time of going through the drawbridge and driving across the countryside they reached their destination. Death Mountain.  
  
"Uncle Adrian, if I didn't know better I'd say that this was a volcano." Rachel said  
  
Adrian put his hand to the ground and felt it for a second "You're right. It is a volcano."  
  
"Dammit, I wanted to be wrong."  
  
"Miss Wizard did it again. We're screwed."  
  
"Shut up Richard."  
  
"Both of you shut up. We have company."  
  
Richard and Rachel looked up and saw a dozen troll-like figures decending the mountain face toward them.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I don't know and at this point I don't care."  
  
It took them five minutes to dispatch their attackers and start their ascent up the mountain. The climbing up was more annoying than the drive there. Rachel was singing N"sync songs(Don't own them, Don't care) while Richard was repeating Are we there yet, Are we there yet, Are we there yet.  
  
When they reached the top however Richard said "We're here and I want to go home."  
  
Alucard saw what was going on. Armies of those troll creatures and vampires appeared to be ready to attack the people. At the front of the armies a huge troll started to speak.  
  
  
"My fellow moblins and our vampire allies tonight we shall take our rightful place as the rulers of Hyrule. Link is dead and those strangers Dracula told you about will not be able to stop you. I Ganondorf shall lead you to victory."  
  
"So that's Ganondorf. I want to kick his ass." Richard said.  
  
"Quiet Richard I'm trying to sense where my father is." Adrian silenced his "nephew" and contiued to try to find the Count.  
  
Finally he found him standing in a dark corner of the mountain smiling because he sensed Alucard as well.  
  
"Shit, he sensed me as well. Oh well time to start the fireworks." Alucard then grabbed a couple of grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them at the crowd of moblins and vampires.  
  
They exploded as they landed and dozens of the moblins and vampires exploded along with them. Ganondorf looked up to see what happened and saw three figures standing above the mass of blood and guts. Ganondorf was about to motion his troops to attack when Dracula motioned him to stop and to let the trio come down and face them.  
  
Alucard knew that his father would rather destroy the last of the Belmont clan himself than let some second rate Lord of Darkness do it for him.  
  
"Well my son, once again you appear before me like a warrior ready to die. It doesn't have to be. Join me and I will let your friends live."  
  
"Sorry father, but I made a promise on my mother's grave that I will stop you at all costs. Even that of my own life."  
  
"Foolish child you think I would let defeat me this time. I don't think so."  
  
"Just bring it father."  
  
Dracula smirked and said "Consider it brought my son." He then snapped his fingers and Shaft and two other figures appeared before them. One of the figures was cloaked and held a huge scythe. The other one was dressed in purple armor and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again Alucard." Shaft addressed him "I'm sure you remember your old friends Death and Count Olrox."  
  
"And now my son, let me introduce my partner in this little game. Introducing Lord Ganondorf."  
  
Ganondorf walked up towards Dracula with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"So this is the infamous son of Dracula. I can't believe this punk beat you. You could have killed him so easily."  
  
"I know but I guess I still have a soft spot for him because he's Lisa's son and I care about her."  
  
"Well partner I never knew her so I'll take care of the boy wonder while the four of you handle the two brats."  
  
Alucard held his hand up and said "Hold it! The odds are not fair." Alucard then gave a whistle and the sword familiar appeared.  
  
"Okay now! My sword familiar gets to take on Death, Richard fights Shaft, Rachel gets Orlox, and I get you father and shitface over here."  
  
Ganondorf enraged by the remark charged Alucard with his sword raised high and tried to slice the dhampire in half when suddenly out of nowhere another floating sword blocked Ganondorf's.  
  
Richard looked at the sword familiar and asked "Relative of yours?"  
  
Ganondorf saw that it was the Master Sword that blocked his.  
  
"How can this be. How can the Master Sword float like this. It's impossible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible Ganondorf, you should have learned that now." a voice called out.  
  
Suddenly a strange glow formed around the sword. It started out as a shapeless blob. Then it started morphing into the shape of a human. When the figure stopped morphing it looked exactly like Link.  
  
Ganondorf stood back in shock "No it can't be you. YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
"That maybe true fiend, but an old friend of Alucard here let me have the chance for some payback. So it's just you and me."  
  
"So be it Hero of Time." At that instant the two old foes started fighting.  
  
Everyone else started fighting except the Count and his son who just stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Why father? Why are you here. What do you want with those items Shaft stole? And why did you kill an innocent boy in the process? You are just asking for a death wish aren't you."  
  
"Because I made a deal with Ganondorf, I'm going to use them to destroy humanity, and he was just in the way. Actually it was easy to kill him so I didn't care. So care to lead off?"  
  
Alucard led off by grabbing his family sword with his left hand and his Crissaegrim in his right hand and tried using the blades like a pair of scissors to cut the Count's head off.  
The Count immediately teleported out of the way and teleported in midair. Alucard followed suit and both Tepeses stood facing each other.  
  
Suddenly the place all around started to change around everyone. When it was done the eight fighters on the ground were in a large colosseum while Dracula and Alucard ended up in a throne room.  
  
Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle everyone looked as a terrifying castle appeared to be coming out of Death Mountain. Zelda shuddered in fear wishing Link was still alive to comfort her in this time of crisis.  
  
"Well well, son. Isn't this where we ended our last conversation 200 years ago? By the way, what ever happened to that woman who seemed to have cared about you? What was her name again?"  
  
"It was Maria, you uncaring pile of shit!"  
  
"Your mother would have slapped you for that remark."  
  
"She would have slapped you too for killing that boy in front of his girlfriend."  
  
"Good thing she isn't here to slap us then. Speaking of that boy who surprisingly sprung up back from the dead." Dracula then waved his hand and a screen appeared in front of them showing the battle below.  
  
Richard had inflicted several wounds onto Shaft as the necromancer kept conjuring up monsters to stop this Belmont boy. Then Richard twirled his whip high above his head until it caught on fire and he flicked the whip at Shaft. Shaft screamed in pain and disappeared into darkness.  
  
Richard checked on his sister and saw her being overpowered by Orlox. He flicked the still flame powered whip at the armored vampire and watched him explode. They heard a clang on the floor and saw the sword familiar fall to the ground and Death charging them.  
  
Rachel then turned her spear from the axhead back to the spearhead. She threw it right at Death and it went into him and the Grim Reaper fell down in defeat.  
  
Rachel pulled out the spear and halted her twin brother from engaging in Link's battle.  
  
"This is a personal battle Richard. Let them be alone. We have bigger vamps to fry." grabbing the sword familiar Rachel and Richard went up a flight of stairs that led up towards the throne room.  
  
"Well son, it seems we are about to have company. So are you ready to fight or are you going to run away and hide in your tomb."  
  
"I led off last time. It's your turn."  
  
Dracula led off by teleporting in front of his son and shooting three fireballs at him. Alucard shot three of his own fireballs and blocked each shot. Alucard then charged swinging his Crissaegrim at the Count. The Count teleported to the side grinning to himself that he could do this all day, when suddenly he felt a burning pain across his back. He turned around to see the Belmont twins standing in front of him.  
  
"INSOLENT CHILD, HOW DARE YOU HURT ME?" He screamed at them.  
  
Richard flicked the whip several more times making Dracula bleed from several deep gashes. While that was going Rachel flung bottle after bottle of holy water soaking Dracula. Alucard was busy slashing countless blades at his father.  
  
Dracula was on his knees trying to stand up yet the pain was keeping him down. Alucard   
then signaled for Richard to finish the job.  
  
Richard wrapped the whip around Dracula and he screamed when the whip touched him. Rachel then poured a bottle of holy water on the whip and it ignited into blue flames. The flames raced down the whip until they reach Dracula and totally engulfed him in it.   
  
He screamed something that only Alucard could understand. At that point he didn't want to translate it. The trio ran downstairs and saw the ghostly form of Link on the ground apparently weakened from both the fight and appearing on the material plane.  
  
"Hey Ganondorf." Alucard cried out "Enough of picking on weak spirits. Try picking on a strong Dhampire." He then charged Ganondorf swinging his family blade at him and they both engaged in battle.  
  
The Belmont twins ran towards Link's ghost and tried to keep him from fighting anymore. They told him not to worry and that their uncle will finish the job that he had started.  
  
Ganondorf was getting beaten very easily because, A.He had just been fighting Link who had wounded him earlier. B.Alucard was fast on his feet and C.Alucard had powers that matched his father's.  
  
Alucard finally decided to end it and did a running slash across Ganondorf's belly. All his guts started falling out and it made Rachel sick.  
  
As Ganondorf died the coliseum started to fall apart and everyone decided to run the hell out of there. Alucard picked up Link's ghostly body and carried him on his shoulder.  
  
As soon as they ran out of there, the castle disappeared.  
  
"What was the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I guess when Dracula made his deal with Ganondorf they shared power over Castlevania and now that they are both dead there is no more castle right Link?" Link's body had disappeared from where he had put him down.  
  
Epilogue  
  
A huge funeral was held for Link. They decided to place Link on a funeral pyre, set it on fire, collect his ashes and spread them over Lake Hylia.  
  
Alucard watched from a distance as the pyre was set on fire. As he watched Link's ghost appeared right next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Someone could see you."  
  
"Only you can see me this time. I wanted to thank you for helping us in this time of need."  
  
"I only wish I came sooner to stop my father from killing you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know you are. Don't worry, at least I get to be with my mother now. I also met all those people you've helped over the centuries including your mother."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes I have and despite that asshole of a father, she is a very caring person."  
  
"Thank you. I do have one question Link."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In the castle you said a friend of mine let you have the chance for some payback. Which friend were you talking about?"  
  
"Look to your other side."  
  
Alucard looked and he saw another ghostly figure this time it was a woman all dressed in a blue cloak.  
  
"Sypha Belnades! Even after your death your magic still seems to amaze me."  
  
"Thank you Alucard." Sypha said with a smile. "I will was able to learn more powerful spells after you, me, Trevor, and Grant parted ways.(In case you didn't know Alucard joined forces with Sypha, Trevor Belmont, and Grant Da nasty in Castlevania III.) I learned to harness my power to turn wandering ghosts into solid figures like Link here."  
  
"You are still a life saver."  
  
"Alucard, Would you like to talk to a few old friends? A lot of people up there miss you."  
  
"No thanks. Talking to them would bring back memories I'd sooner forget. But keep the offer open, would you?"  
  
"Of course. Anything for you."  
  
Sypha disappeared into the darkness leaving Alucard and Link's ghost standing there in utter awe.  
  
"You have some strange friends."  
  
"You said it. Hey you not going to keeping following me around are you?"  
  
"No. That is not my intention. Here however is a momento of your visit here."  
  
Link handed Alucard his ocarina.  
  
"It's yours now. I have a strong feeling you're not through saving this land from disaster."  
  
"Thanks I think."  
  
Link then disappeaed into the darkness as well.  
  
Alucard grabbed his niece and nephew and headed for their truck while recieving thanks. As soon as they were in the truck, Alucard played the ocarina and the truck as well as its occupants disappeared.  
  
On Death Mountain, Shaft watched as the three vampire hunters left.  
  
"It's not over between us yet. My master may be gone for now. But I have my own plans for this kingdom and they will insure victory for me. Prepare Alucard, our fight is not over by a long shot.  
  
THE END  
(for now)  
  
I am working on ideas for a sequel. So this Link/Castlevania crossover isn't over yet.  
  
  



End file.
